Minha Bela Emery
by Toya Veg
Summary: Abriu os olhos na direção da estrela novamente, e a viu, em seu quarto. Ela estava parada perto da porta o olhando, analisando e tinha um sorriso pequeno nos lábios, os cabelos em um coque frouxe como na sua imaginação, um vestido simples com mangas longas e curto, mas o que lhe deixou curioso era ela estar sem nada nos pés. A viu aproximar-se de sua cama e ele sentou.


Estava escuro, apenas algumas luzes escapavam das frestas da pequena janela do quarto. Não passava de meia noite e Roman estava deitado em sua cama olhando de longe para a estrela que aprendeu a fazer com ela. Quando tinha não mais que seis anos, no dia da chegada, quando a nave caiu na terra e apenas uma pessoa que mostrou o que era humanidade, lhe protegendo, aquecendo e alimentando. Emery, era em quem ele sempre pensava.

O que ela poderia estar fazendo agora? Provavelmente dormindo ou quem sabe estudando para a prova do dia seguinte que teriam. Era sobre o que mesmo? Ele não tinha conseguido estudar, mas era algo sobre fisiologia Atriana, então provavelmente não se sairia muito mal.

Fechou os olhos imaginando a garota, agora, em seu quarto estudando para a prova. Seu cabelo amarrado em um coque frouxo, com algumas mechas caídas na frente, com a ponta do lápis nos lábios tentando decorar ou aprender cada palavra, e ela aprenderia, era inteligente.

Abriu os olhos na direção da estrela novamente, e a viu, em seu quarto. Ela estava parada perto da porta o olhando, analisando e tinha um sorriso pequeno nos lábios, os cabelos em um coque frouxe como na sua imaginação, um vestido simples com mangas longas e curto, mas o que lhe deixou curioso era ela estar sem nada nos pés. A viu aproximar-se de sua cama e ele sentou.

– Emery ? O que faz aqui ? Como conseguiu entrar no setor ?

– Digamos que tenho meus métodos - mostrou o cartão do seu pai com um sorriso travesso.

– Mas o que faz aqui ? - Iria se levantar se ela não tivesse impulsionado-se para subir em sua cama mais exatamente sentando sobre seu sexo coberto pela calça de moletom, e com esse ato ele não soube mais o que falar. Ela passou os braços pelo seu pescoço e aproximou-se para mais perto do seu rosto.

– Vim .. - Emery beijou levemente seus lábios - ver .. - beijou outra vez - você - e mais um beijo leve.

A morena deixou sua boca e agora beijava e alisava as tatuagens seguindo a trilha azulada ao seu toque, ela tinha aquele efeito sobre ele, o desejo, o fazendo brilhar de excitação e a vontade de tê-la para si.

Roman com uma expressão confusa finalmente voltou a realidade e enlaçou a cintura da garota a puxando para mais perto e capturou sua boca inciando um beijo quente e intenso. Aproveitou para acariciar metade das coxas desnudas e subir um pouco mais o vestido até tira-lo por completo. Percebeu o sutiã preto rendado que destacava na sua pele clara.

Ele estava sonhando ? A garota que tanto amava estava na sua frente, só de roupas íntimas totalmente entregue a ele. Isso só podia ser um sonho. Viu o sorriso tímido e travesso que ela lhe lançava, não conseguia mais resistir, ela seria dele.

Trocou os lugares fazendo a humana deitar-se sobre sua cama enquanto ele ficava por cima e distribuía beijos por boa extensão de seu corpo, começando pelo pescoço saboreando- o com alguns chupões, marcando território. Sua mão rápida foi para atrás das costas dela para desabotoar o sutiã e no processo fez sua boca encontrar o mamilo rosado e convidativo que estava durinho. Chupava um e massageava o outro com a mão, a ouvindo gemer enquanto puxava e acariciava seu cabelo.

– Roman .. - sussurrou Emery com a voz embargada de desejo.

– Sim ? - olhou para a garota enquanto sua mão seguia em direção a intimidade molhada dela e por cima do pano a acariciava lento e rapidamente.

- Eu desejo. . . - Ela parecia mal conseguir raciocinar.

– O que você quer Emery ? - olhava para o rosto angelical se contorcendo a cada estocada com o dedo.

– Você .. - Ela o olhou rapidamente para depois lhe puxar pelo pescoço - Agora.

E quando iria faze-la sua ouviu alguém bater na porta. Mas o que ? Não. Não podiam atrapalhar, que droga. Pensou ao ouvir a insistência na batida novamente. Olhou para a menina e ela acenou para que ele fosse atender a porta.

– Fica ai - saiu de cima dela e foi em direção as batidas - Só vai levar um segundo - e a viu sorrir.

Abriu a porta e encontrou sua irmã vestida para a escola, continuava batendo, mas agora era em sua testa.

– Roman, acorda - mais batidas - Roman, hora de ir pra escola - ele não conseguia entender. Ir a escola aquela hora da noite ? - Roman - gritou Sophia.

O atriano praticamente pulou da cama, olhando para todos os lados procurando Emery. Estava claro agora, o sol entrava e a porta continuava a ser esmurrada, levantou-se para ir calar a sua irmã, mas parou ao notar um levantamento em baixo de sua calça. Que maravilha, excitado por um sonho, apenas um sonhou. Pegou um travesseiro pequeno, colocou sobre o lugar bufando e abriu a porta do quarto.

– Já estou acordado - mostrou uma cara de tédio para Sophia e esta apenas sorriu e voltou para a mesa para tomar o café da manhã.

* * *

**SC**

Chegou na escola indo em direção a sua sala, vasculhou o lugar rapidamente para encontrar a culpada pela sua excitação da manhã, mas ela não tinha chegado. Se jogou na carteira e abaixou a cabeça para aproveitar aqueles dez minutos antecedentes as aulas e lembrou do seu sonho. Por que um sonho ? Por que não uma realidade ? Foi tão ... incrível, sexy, e elas estava tão linda e desejosa que ele não podia aguentar, ele a queria, e foda-se o preconceito humano e o atriano, ela seria dele e ninguém impediria isso, a não ser ela mesma.

– Oi Sophia, trouxe os anuários antigos dos ex-alunos com as fotos dos competidores que você queria ver - escutou Emery um pouco distante conversar com sua irmã, e só ao ouvir a voz dela, o fez levantar rapidamente a cabeça para contempla-la.

Tomou um belo susto ao constatar que ela vestia a mesma roupa do seu sonho, porém, não descalça, usava uma bota de cano baixo e bolsa junto ao corpo, o cabelo amarrado no seu coque com fios soltos sobre o rosto e o sorriso belo que completava total perfeição.

Observou ela se afastar da irmã e aproximar-se de si, sentando uma carteira a frente da sua, o lugar de Zoe. Virou em sua direção e apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa dele, sorrindo.

– Bom dia, preparado para a prova? - instintivamente segurou uma mão dela a fazendo corar.

– Acho que sim - sorriu enquanto a acariciava com o polegar notando a morena morder o lábio. Mal sabia ela que aquilo só a deixava mais sexy e com mais vontade de ser agarrada por ele.

– Boa sorte - afastou as mãos de Roman da suas para virar e notar a professora abrindo a prova nos hologramas de suas mesas.

– Boa sorte - sorriu e começou a responder.

* * *

**SC**

Até que não foi tão difícil, como tinha pensado antes, era fisiologia atriana, ele tiraria pelo menos a média.

Viu que Emery estava enrolada arrumando suas coisas, e todos já saiam da sala e quando sobrou somente os dois. Aproveitou a deixa para puxar a garota para dentro do almoxarifado que tinha sala de aula.

– O que foi ? - ela estava confusa.

– Eu sonhei com você - ele não sabia o que dizer e foi direto.

– O que sonhou ? - achou fofo e sorriu.

– Posso te mostrar ?

– Pode - agora estava mais confusa, como ele iria mostrar um sonho ? Mas assim que pensou sentiu os lábios do garoto nos seus e não o afastou apenas o seguiu, enlaçando o seu pescoço e dando passagem para receber sua língua. Ansiava por aquele beijo desde ... Desde de sempre talvez, não lembrava do dia em que passou a desejar Roman, querer sentir seu corpo perto do seu, sua boca perto da sua, ele por inteiro.

Quando notou, ele já estava sem camisa e ela sem o vestido e encostada na parede ao lado da porta, as pernas enlaçadas na cintura do rapaz e os beijos dele que paravam em todo o lugar.

– Dessa vez eu quero terminar o meu sonho - o ouviu próximo ao seu ouvido e com a respiração descompassada.

– Eu te ajudo a terminar - ela soltando um pequeno gemido.

* * *

**SC**

– Emery ? - Sophia tinha voltado para a sala afim chamar a morena para o almoço.

– Ei, Sophia - era Julia que se juntava a ela - Você o viu o Roman ? ou a Emery ?

–Não, mas estou procurando por ela - iriam sair da sala mas pararam ao ouvir um gemido.

– Você ouviu isso ? - Julia a olhou desconfiada e depois para toda a sala.

– Com certeza - olharam para a porta do almoxarifado e foram em direção, parando cada uma ao lado.

– Tem alguém ai - a atriana sussurrou com os olhos arregalados e a mão sobre a boca.

"Emery" - ouviram a voz do filho de Nox soltar em um lento e abafado gemido.

"Roman, eu amo você" - agora era a voz da amiga,ai meu deus, os dois estavam ... eles estavam ... Sophia não sabia o que dizer, estava vermelha e olhava para Julia e sorria com ela.

" Também amo você Emery"

– É melhor esperarmos eles lá fora e não deixar ninguém entrar - a humana disse puxando a amiga pelo braço e indo para o lado de fora da sala pensando em evitar que alguém acabasse os pegando juntos e isso por não seria bom.

Sorriam cúmplices pensando que logo depois bombardeariam os dois com várias perguntas sobre o almoxarifado e as declarações de amor. Mas sabiam que apenas a agora cunhada de Sophia responderia alguma. O importante era que finalmente eles ficariam juntos.


End file.
